The Lizzie and Shannon Show
by Water Angel514
Summary: A show where we kidnap people and drive them insane.


Disclaimer: Nope don't own nothing.  
  
Summary: A show where we kidnap characters from different TV shows, movies, and books and drive them insane. Please be nice it's our first fic.  
  
~*~  
The Lizzie and Shannon Show  
  
Allie: Hello I'm Allie.  
  
Jessica: And I'm Jessica.  
  
Allie: And welcome to uh um the uh *psst* Jessica what's the name of the show.  
  
Jessica: What why are you asking me?  
  
Allie: This was your idea.  
  
Jessica: Hold on let me think.  
  
Allie: Don't hurt yourself.  
  
Jessica: Hey shut up. Ok I got it it's called *Dramatic pause* The Lizzie and Shannon Show.  
  
Allie: The what?! Ok fine whatever. Now all we need is a theme song.  
  
Jessica: What don't look at me I came up with the name of the show I'm not doing the theme song to!  
  
*A crew guy runs on stage.*  
  
Crew Guy: Don't worry we already have a theme song. Allie: Ok hit it creepy announcer guy.  
  
Creepy Announcer Guy: Live from an undisclosed location. It's The Lizzie and Shannon Show!  
  
They drive people insane They enjoy causing people pain  
  
And when they get a break They go skinny dipping in the lake  
  
They know everything there is to know It's The Lizzie and Shannon Show  
  
Jessica: What the?! Who the hell wrote that? When I get my hands on them I'll  
  
Allie: Jess chill we'll deal with whoever wrote the song later right now we have a show to do.  
  
Jessica: *Twitching violently* Sure whatever you say.  
  
Allie: Right. Anyways this show is about  
  
Jessica: Us taking over the world Mhahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahah  
  
Heather: *hits Jessica in the head with a giant rubber mallet*  
  
Jessica: Ouch! Hey what was that for?  
  
Allie: Shut up your not suppose to tell them that!  
  
Jessica: Opps. I didn't say anything what are you talking about? *starts whistling innocently*  
  
Allie: Right. As I was saying this show is how we kidnap characters from different TV shows, books, and movies and drive them totally insane.  
  
Jessica: And now to bring out our first victim I mean guest Dawn Summers.  
  
Allie: *starts laughing evilly*  
  
Jessica: *Blink Blink* * Blink Blink Blink* Ok for some strange reason she doesn't like Dawn. Oh well bring her on out mysterious cloaked dudes.  
  
*Mysterious Cloaked Dudes bring out a very scared Dawn Summers*  
  
Dawn: W-w-who are you?  
  
Jessica: I'm Jessica and the girl with purple hair who is laughing insanely is Allie.  
  
Allie: *Stops laughing* Hey I am not laughing insanely I'm laughing evilly.  
  
Jessica: Opps sorry. She's laughing evilly.  
  
Allie: Thanks *starts laughing evilly again*  
  
Jessica: Right  
  
Dawn: W-where am I?  
  
Allie: You are in an undisclosed location.  
  
Jessica: Namely our basement.  
  
Dawn: What am I doing here?  
  
Allie: *In a very sweet voice* we kidnapped you.  
  
Dawn: Why?  
  
Jessica: To ask you some questions.  
  
Dawn: That doesn't seem to bad. *starts to relax*  
  
Allie: *starts chuckling evilly*  
  
Jessica: Ok first question.  
  
Allie: What did you have for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?  
  
Dawn: Um  
  
Jessica: That's nice next question.  
  
Dawn: But I didn't even answer.  
  
Allie: Your wasting my life. Next question.  
  
Jessica: Why is the sky blue?  
  
Dawn: How should I know?  
  
Allie: Answer the question!  
  
Dawn: Um 32?  
  
Jessica: Good enough for me.  
  
Allie: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Dawn: I don't know  
  
Jessica: Neither do I.  
  
Allie: It seems we have ran out of time.  
  
Dawn: Thank God.  
  
Jessica: Before we go we have one more question. What is the 12536573635235th person's name? Oh and before I forget if you get this question wrong you will be thrown into the Hole of Insanity.  
  
Dawn: Um Bob?  
  
Allie: I cant believe it, there is now way, its impossible, its inhuman, it defies all logic, she got it right!  
  
Jessica: So what push her in anyways.  
  
*Allie pushes Dawn in the Hole of Insanity which magically appeared behind her*  
  
Dawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Dawns screaming gets fainter and fainter. Then is heard louder and louder above. Dawn falls through the ceiling and back through the Hole of insanity again and again* Allie: Oh no not again.  
  
Jessica: Hey the stupid thing is broken again.  
  
* Hole in the ceiling closes* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *a loud thud is heard*  
  
Jessica: Ouch. Well thanks for watching.  
  
Allie: We'll see you next time.  
  
Jessica & Allie: On The Lizzie and Shannon Show! Bye!  
  
~*~ Well what do you think? Review. And all flames will be used to help warm the homeless. Thanks Bye! 


End file.
